everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Farzona Zebova
Farzona Zebova is the daughter of Farishta-moh and the shepherd's son from the Tajik fairy tale The Beautiful and Clever Farishta-moh. Info Name: Farzona Zebova Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Beautiful and Clever Farishta-moh Alignment: Royal Roommate: Uranie Multicolore Secret Heart's Desire: To become the greatest storyteller ever. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at telling stories and having people guess them. Storybook Romance Status: I know my shepherd's son is out there somewhere. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get a little too passionate when it comes to debating and I often end up getting myself mad. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. It's only natural that I'd do well in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Never cared much for sports. Best Friend Forever After: Whoever is clever enough to guess my stories. Character Appearance Farzona is somewhat short, with long black hair and green eyes. She wears a pink jacket with lots of embroidery and pink pants. Personality Farzona is an expert storyteller. fond of telling elaborate stories, and having people guess them at the end. She can be a bit overly confident about her abilities, and tends to have strong opinions. She is quiet and reserved, and somewhat cold, but she does warm up to people at times. Biography Salom! I'm Farzona Zebova, the daughter of the beautiful and clever Farishta-moh. Farishta-moh was a princess who lived in a faraway land. She had had many suitors, but rejected them all because they could not guess her riddles. One day, a prince and a shepherd's son showed up. The shepherd's son told stories through a doll. The first story was about a pharaoh's sick daughter. the second about an old man and a nightingale, and the third about a shepherd's son and his wife. Farishta-moh guessed correctly each time. The shepherd's son won her over, and the prince was left with nothing. Of course, after that, the rest is history. My parents have three beautiful daughters. I am the youngest and the smartest of my sisters. I have inherited both my mother's charms and penchant for guessing and my father's great ability to tell stories. That has made me a master storyteller, and it makes me feel proud to be the daughter of such illustrous personages. I love telling stories and sharing them with other people. I often make them elaborate and fancy, kind of like purple prose, and I like to make them guess at the end. Those who guess right get to be my best friends. Those who fail...well, it's better that less is said of it. I admit, making friends is kind of hard. I was diagnosed with autism, and I find it hard to make friends. It seems like everyone is so hard to understand. I love Debate class too. It's because I love to debate with people. It's a good class, but unfortunately it can cause problems for me too. I have very strong opinions on a lot of topics, and sometimes I have trouble tolerating others' opinions. I've gotten into fights in this class because of it. I'm very excited about my destiny being the next Farishta-moh. I would love to guess correctly and find out the shepherd's son who is able to weave a crafty tale. I know he's out there somewhere, and I'd love more than anything to meet him. A former student of Ever After High by the name of Orhan Sessiz has taken me under his wing. He's from a similar tale. He helps me think of clever ways to tell stories and to always guess right. Trivia *Farzona's surname is derived from the Tajik word for beautiful, zebo. *Farzona has a pet male great bustard named Farrukh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Tajik